Danny Fenton
Daniel "Danny" Fenton is a hero in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 1: Alienated. He is a human from the planet Earth in the Danny Phantom Universe. Appearance In his human form, Danny has black hair, blue eyes, and Caucasian skin. He has an athletic build but is still pretty lean. He frequently wears warms colors and casual clothing. In his ghost form, Danny's hair glows pure white, becoming much longer and prone to movement. His eyes change to green and his pupils disappear. His skin also becomes slightly darker. He wears a black jumpsuit with a white collar, gloves, and boots, and sports his logo across his chest. His belt can be transformed into various utilities. Danny Fenton.png|Human Form Personality Since retiring from ghost fighting for years, Danny has mellowed down back to his calm and collective personality. He is more focused on his family and friends than the fate of the world, but still has humanity's best interests at heart. In Chapter 1: Alienated, Danny's determination shines through, discovering an alternate universe out of his want to help his dad. In Chapter 3: Reunion, Danny gets engulfed in rage when face-to-face with Vlad after five years presuming he was dead. Vlad's presence is enough to push him over the edge due to the amount of torment Vlad put him and his family through in his teenage years. Abilities Ghost Powers *'Ghost Form-' Danny can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from Danny's waist, then sweeping across his body. His battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" or a variant thereof, often accompanies his transformation. Once transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. He can switch back to human form at will, and can still access some of his powers like weak ghost rays and intangibility in human form. *'Intangibility-' Danny can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects. *'Invisibility-' Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. *'Flight-' Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights, as well as walk along vertical surfaces. While flying, his legs often become a ghost tail. His top speed was measured to be 112 mph in an early episode, and he has almost certainly gotten faster since then. *'Paranormal Immunity-' As a half-ghost, Danny is resistant to many types of ghost powers that normally harm humans. *'Ecto-Energy Powers-' **'Ghost Ray-' Danny can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. ***'Repulsion Field-' Danny can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from his body to repel large groups of attackers. **'Energy Strike-' Danny can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. **'Ecto-Energy Constructions-' Danny can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. ***'Ghost Shield-' Danny can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shields are green in color. **'Power Augmentation-' Danny can use his ecto-energy to increase his body's physical strength. **'Ghost Stinger-' Danny can send ecto-energy as electricity through an electric current, negating his enemies' electric attacks and sending them back at the attacker. **'Ghost Light-' Danny can project light from his hand using ecto-energy. **'Ghostly Wail-' Danny generates an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. The ghostly wail is Danny's most powerful ability. This power drains his energy extremely quickly, often forcing him to revert to his powerless human form after just one use. While he is capable of defeating almost any foe with this power, he only uses it as a last resort. **'Phantom Flame-' Danny can engulf part of, or his entire body, in unstable ecto-energy, resembling flames. This can give Danny a more destructive and powerful use of his powers when in desperate combat. *'Overshadowing-' Danny can possess the mind and body of a person, ghost, or animal, allowing him to completely control his or her actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. **'Exorcism-' Danny can separate a possessed person from a ghost overshadowing them simply by grabbing them with his hand or using a ghost ray. *'Duplication-' Danny can create duplicates of his body that all have his ghost powers and can fight alongside him. *'Cryokinesis-' Danny can fire blasts of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, his eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual glowing green. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. *'Pyrokinesis-' Danny can generate balls made of ectoplasmic fire. *'Spectral Body Manipulation-' Danny can bend, twist, and otherwise contort his ghost body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. *'Superhuman Strength-' Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he is strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium and can easily lift and throw hordes of enemy ghosts. *'Superhuman Durability-' While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, his body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. *'Superhuman Agility-' In his ghost form, Danny's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, and perform acrobatic feats such as backflips. *'Superhuman Reflexes-' In ghost form, Danny has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease *'Regenerative Healing Factor-' Danny is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a short amount of time, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. *'Teleportation-' Danny apparently obtained the power of teleportation. His act of teleportation is making his body become slightly disfigured then fading away and appearing in another place. *'Vacuum Resistance-' Twice, Danny was in outer space without a space suit and was unaffected by the vacuum, though he still needed a helmet to breathe. Natural Abilities *'Quick Learning Ability-' Danny is able to quickly learn new things, even often being able to copy many of the powers his enemies use against him without any training. *'Experienced Pilot-' Danny is a considerably skilled pilot, having much experience with the Specter Speeder as well as with spaceship simulator video games. *Skilled Tactician: Danny is an excellent strategist. *'Experienced Combatant-' Although he has no formal training in hand-to-hand combat, Danny's powers enable him to execute punches and kicks with superhuman force against his opponents. His career as a superhero and ghost hunter has given him plenty of combat experience. *'Swordsmanship-' Danny showed some ability to handle a sword well in a battle with Vlad in one of their past battles. *'Fenton Weaponry Expertise-' Danny can operate his parents' ghost-hunting technology with great expertise, at times even better than his own parents. Weaknesses *'Anti-Ghost Weapons-' In ghost form, Danny is vulnerable to all anti-ghost devices, made by Fenton Works. Some anti-ghost devices, such as the Specter Deflector, can affect him even while in human form. *'Ecto-ranium-' Danny is extremely vulnerable to ecto-ranium, as all ghosts are. *'Blood Blossoms- '''If Danny is in the presence of Blood Blossoms while in ghost form, he will be rendered powerless and experience physical agony. Appearances *[[Chapter 1: Alienated|''Chapter 1: Alienated]] (First Appearance) *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' *''Chapter 3: Reunion'' *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'' (Mentioned) *''Chapter 5: Oversight'' Trivia *Danny is a certified junior astronaut. *Danny sunburns easily. *Danny writes in cursive. *As of Chapter 5, Danny has yet to be successful in yelling out his battle cry. *Danny's ghost form is a polarization of what he looked like when he first entered the Ghost Portal. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Danny Phantom Universe